Load support systems are commonly used by campers, scuba divers, camera operators and students to support loads such as camping equipment, diving equipment, camera equipment or various items in a receptacle on the user's back. Such load support systems typically include a load support which carries the equipment or items and which is supported adjacent the user's back. To enable the load support to be supported adjacent to the user's back, the load support includes a back panel which is connected directly or indirectly to shoulder straps. Some load support systems additionally include a waist belt connected to the back panel.
Despite the numerous different types of load support systems commonly used for supporting such various loads on the user's back, such load support systems are uncomfortable to wear. This is largely due to the failure of current load support systems to adequately accommodate the to-and-fro natural movement of the user during walking or hiking. Such systems also fail to comfortably transmit loads to the user without creating user fatigue.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a load support system that effectively transmits loads to the user without creating user fatigue and that accommodates the user's natural movement during walking or hiking.